


Other World

by DoubleKKookie



Category: Danny Phantom, Ratchet & Clank, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character tags will be added when that character is introduced as to not spoil for ongoing readers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: A previously unnamed crossover, Other World is the working title for this somewhat random, used-to-be-impulse-but-is-now-planned story.I even rewrote the summary cuz why not?DEAD STORY! WILL BE REMADE LATER! I'm sorry to anyone who liked this? I highly doubt anyone liked it but uh thanks for reading I'll remake it sometime later.One night, Ratchet starts getting curious about the Dimensionater again. He knows all too well it's broken beyond repair, so what's the harm in pulling it out and looking at it?Apparently, a lot.Suddenly he and a few other heroes are pulled into an entirely different world none of them recognize even a little, and they must set things right.Ironically, Nefarious and the other hero's enemies were brought to this strange new place too, and they just so happened to like eachother.So much so, they teamed up.Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as Ratchet had initially suspected....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. [1] Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know this Is random but Kitty if your reading this it's me Icy boi from among us. I've always had gues comments enabled so ye
> 
> Oh hi :)  
> Expect a pile of crossovers mk?  
> Oh yeah- this is a very random and more than slightly improvised crossover based upon a, well, crossover I made while thinking. I'm one of those people who thinks until the moment they fall asleep lol  
> So yeah. Uhh this just kinda exists  
> Still in attempt to process the 12 episodes of MHA season 4 I watched-  
> Oh yeah! One last thing. Don't spoil anything for me :(  
> I'm on game 1 of R&C although do know enough about the games to be in absolute love with it and writing this.  
> Done with MHA (Manga and Anime)  
> Danny Phantom was done 2 years ago lol  
> So just try not to spoil the latest chapters of MHA and the future Saga of Ratchet and Clank for me, ok?  
> I skipped the first 4 games in my excitement to play Tools of Destruction, so my knowledge beyond stuff I did play in the first and third game, and stuff I watched, might be just a bit rusty.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other World is the new name for a previously unnamed crossover series between My Hero Academia, Ratchet and Clank and Danny Phantom. Expect a few cameos from other media.
> 
> One night, Ratchet starts getting curious about the Dimensionater again. He knows all too well it's broken beyond repair, so what's the harm in pulling it out and looking at it?  
> Apparently, a lot.  
> Suddenly he and a few other heroes are pulled into an entirely different world none of them recognize even a little, and they must set things right.  
> Ironically, Nefarious and the other hero's enemies were brought to this strange new place too, and they just so happened to like eachother.  
> So much so, they teamed up.  
> Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as Ratchet had initially suspected....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi :)  
> Expect a pile of crossovers mk?  
> Oh yeah- this is a very random and more than slightly improvised.
> 
> Don't spoil anything for me :(  
> I'm on game 1 of R&C although do know enough about the games to be in absolute love with it and writing this.  
> Done with MHA  
> Danny Phantom was done 2 years ago lol

"Ratchet, are you so sure this a good idea?" A small robot was watching his friend trying to work a strange device. "I thought you gave up on the dimensionater!" He continued. 

"Oh Clank, why not just one more whirl??" His companion replied. He was a Lombax mechanic, messing with the remnants of an old device his kind used years ago.

"I'm simply concerned for your safety, Ratchet. Anything could happen with the dimensionator at any moment. Anyhow, we both know it's broken beyond rep-" as Clank was speaking a slight whirring sound came from the Dimensionator and moments later, a flash of blue light.

Ratchet slammed into a tree just a second after the light, and Clank toppled onto the ground.

"Well, guess we know it works now... just not the way it's supposed to."

Danny was in ghost form right outside FentonWorks, his house, fighting.

"Man! These ghosts really don't know when their beat, gosh! " he sighed, hit the ghost with a final ectoblast and pulled out the thermos. "That was a long one... did you time that, Tuck?" He called to his friend, Tucker, who was sitting on the curb with Sam, nodded and called out "26 minutes."

"Guess my hunch was right," he clutched the thermos tight in his hand.

"I'll be right back," he called back to his friends and turned intangible, heading to his parent's lab and sending the ghost back to the Ghost Zone.

"Done and done!" He dusted both his hands on his suit and sighed once again. As he was turning to leave, he noticed the portal was slowly getting brighter.

"What the heck?" He turned around to face the Ghost Portal as it changed to a bright blue.

"Ok now THAT is weird. Why is it doing this?" He muttered to himself before he felt himself inching forward. Faster and faster, now even attempting to fly at top speed to the door was failing miserably. 

Instead of being in the dark lab where he was before, now he found himself face first in the grass in the middle of no where...?

...

"So your telling me you were running an errand for the league, Kurogiri? What's the point in stopping, then?" The boy asked.

"I stopped for reasons you do not need to understand, or for a matter, know," Kurogiri replied. "So, Deku, is it? Well, I will finish this fight and leave. Simple, but I'd like you to know it will be no easy feat to win, on both sides of the playing field,"

"Oh I understand entirely!" Deku replied confidently. Of course, he knew quite a lot about Kurogiri and his abilities, and knew all too well he might not be able to defeat him if he gains a good upper hand during the fight.

"I'm gonna start off with a shoot style hit- just 20%. That should catch him well off his guard, especially if I hit him in the neck. That's his only we-"

Not letting him finish his sentence, Kurogiri lunged forward. Turns out, he was armed.

Deku winced, standing there for a moment. It wasn't a terrible cut, but it was not pretty either.

"One of Toga's daggers?" He asked

"Swell observation," Kurogiri replied, staring him in the eyes.

"THIS is my chance! I have to do this right now, while he's standing here!"

Deku charged his power, kneeled down and stared down Kurogiri. He then leaped, putting his leg back.

"SHO-" as he was about to announce his attack- in his head, like he had been previously- he was interrupted by Kurogiri using his quirk to open a portal, and unluckily but also entirely expected, Deku was about to Texas smash right into it.

He slammed his foot straight into soft dirt, somehow not cracking it, but rather spraining his ankle.

"Where the heck am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay fun times this chapter is done:)  
> Hope you likes it  
> Please suggest titles  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Different chapters will follow different characters sometimes, and maybe I'll even do one just with the villains! :p
> 
> Plus ultra!!


	2. New World

[2: New World]

Ratchet lifted himself up nimbly from the tree. His head was thumping from the impact, and he was still trying to adjust to a completely different place. It was simple. Just trees and grass and some ponds and lakes for miles. All he could see was that in all directions. "Clank...?"

His robot companion sat up and looked at Ratchet, then at his surroundings.

"Hey!"

Ratchet stiffened up. He stood there, trying to find out who called out. Was it to him? To someone else?

"Clank, could you sneak around a bit and see who's talking? I think the voice came from that way-" Ratchet pointed north for Clank, and the little robot started to crawl in the underbrush.

Clank continued on North, of course not too far from Ratchet.

"It would be helpful if this person called out again, but that is u-"

Clank was interrupted by the same voice, who once again said "hey!"

This time, however it was louder.

Now Clank had found the boy who was calling out. It definitely wasn't to them, in fact the boy probably had not noticed Ratchet or Clank yet.

He had pure wight hair and bright green eyes, and was.... floating in the air? Without a vehicle? Sure some Zoni could float, but a child?

Clank gathered that this figured looked VERY unusual, at least for Ratchet and Clank.

If he wasn't talking to them, maybe he was talking to someone else? Clank turned himself slightly to take a look at the way the boy was pointing. It was another kid who was shorter, hurt, and looked more than slightly scared.

"I must get back to Ratchet and tell him about these two..." Clank turned back around and crawled silently to Ratchet.

"Ratchet! I have found not one person, but two!" Clank came up to his partner, no longer whispering since the others were a fair distance away.

"Two? I'll go have a look. Could be nice," Ratchet replied, starting to walk that way.

"Ratchet, we do not know if they are friend or foe. We probably shouldn't interact until were sure!" Clank pleaded.

"We won't know for sure unless we go see, and if they are enemies we can simply run or fight. Remember, I have plenty of stuff on me to fight with,"

"Fine, but if either of us get hurt the blame is on you!"

"Very funny, Clank,"

...

"Hey dudes," Ratchet walked out of the bushes, looking ridiculously chill. Yeah, he was internally freaking out, but he had to be calm at the moment, at least until he knew this pair was safe. One of them was floating in the air, staring with glowing green eyes. Was that how eyes were supposed to work? Eyes didn't usually glow, did they?

the other kid had dark green hair and the same shade for his eye color. He was definitely not floating. At least someone here was normal?

yeah, probably not. There's probably some insane thing he can do too. Maybe Ratchet was the only normal one there, although by the insanely confused and scared looks he was getting he was probably the strangest out of them.

"So...." Ratchet began. He was hesitating, just standing there.

"Who are you two...?"

The one who was floating sighed. Ratchet was expecting him to be wide awake and ready to fight him, Clank, and that other kid, but when his eyes met Ratchet's, he looked more like he was sleepy and bored.

"The name's Danny," he said, following it up with a yawn.

"you?"

"My name is Ratchet, and this is my pal Clank,"

"That has a nice ring to it. Cool," Danny looked at the green haired kid. "And you?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me by my hero name 'Deku'."

"mk," Danny yawned again, and then scanned the trio again.

"you guys got any idea why we're here?"

"nope"

Ratchet shrugged.

"then I'd say we better figure it out!" Danny's eyes widened for a moment, as if all the drowsiness had suddenly left him for just a second so he could say that, but he was quick to shake away the look.

"you sure are right about that. If were gonna pull through and get home we have to work together and figure out why were here!" Deku eyed everyone. He was smiling awfully wide, excited.

"this is gonna be a trip..." Ratchet sighed and cracked a grin.


	3. [3] We're talkin abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are now United, and have to work together to make a plan. Of course, villains just had to get in the way...
> 
> One night, Ratchet starts getting curious about the Dimensionater again. He knows all too well it's broken beyond repair, so what's the harm in pulling it out and looking at it?  
> Apparently, a lot.  
> Suddenly he and a few other heroes are pulled into an entirely different world none of them recognize even a little, and they must set things right.  
> Ironically, Nefarious and the other hero's enemies were brought to this strange new place too, and they just so happened to like eachother.  
> So much so, they teamed up.  
> Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as Ratchet had initially suspected....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling out another chapter!! I hope you enjoyed the last one!  
> Still listening to Polaris and all the other My Hero Academia English covers by NateWantsToBattle but now I'm listening to other songs on pandora that aren't that cuz well  
> I'm gonna drill these songs into my head and I don't wanna hear them when I'm trying to think before bed sometimes lol
> 
> Well then... onto this!

**[3: We're talking abilities]**

**"** dang"

"That is quite the story..."

"wow! That sounds pretty insane!" 

Danny sighed again. These people really were ecstatic, eh? Well, maybe not Ratchet, but Deku and Clank were filled with boundless curiosity. 

_"here's hoping it won't get too overwhelming"_

The heroes had situated themselves near a ledge which led down to an even bigger valley. Deku was writing in a notebook (but nobody really knew _what_ he was writing) and the others were talking. Occasionally Deku would chime in, or Clank would get into a long talk about some sciencey thing neither Danny or Ratchet understood. 

"Hey guys! Look over there!" Deku suddenly gestured towards some vague object in the distance. It appeared to be a building.

Ratchet stepped up to the ledge where Deku was sitting and looked out. It was covered by that strange blue tint everything gets when it's far away, but from what he could make out from it, this was a large structure.

"I think Hatsume gave me some strange looking binoculars the other day-" Deku paused and rummaged through a small bag he had been holding when he got into the fight that brought him here.

He handed the binoculars to Ratchet- which, luckily, he had- and the Lombax put them up to his eyes.

It was indeed a building. A very big one at that.

"Its pretty far away, if not for the binoculars, or if we were farther away, we wouldn't have seen! Looks like we've hit the jackpot!" Ratchet seemed surprisingly excited about the place.

"Dude, i'm glad we found this, but we have no clue if it's safe or not. Heck, we don't even know who were dealing with," Danny flew up to the others at the ledge and stared.

"Your right, we do not know what is in there. It could be un-" Clank was interrupted once again.

"Yeah, we won't _know_ until we **_take a look!_** " Ratchet huffed.

"Indeed, but anybody could be in there! What if one of us gets hurt because of a being we can't fight, or worse?" Clank met his partner's gaze.

_"Maybe we should go, but on the other hand Danny and Clank could be right. What if somebody is in there? Maybe it could be the villains of our homes, then we'd have a better chance, but what if it isn't? What if it's somebody entirely new who we don't know, and is so much stronger?"_

"Hey! What is it?" Ratchet waved a hand in front of Deku's face. 

"O-oh. Nothing!" He chuckled nervously, and then calmed. Looks like he had started rambling again. At least they didn't have to hear about it.

"We need to decide on something," Clank said.

"That's right, but how?" 

"Maybe a vote? Ratchet chimed in.

"That could work..."

Clank thought for a moment. It would be a tie, wouldn't it? With Deku never mentioning a side, he could have easily said he wanted to stay so he could think it out more. Maybe they could think of some way to examine the place they wanted to go _beforehand_ so they didn't have to worry?

"We should go," Clank said.

Danny eyed him for a moment. 

_"Awwwww mannnnnn he changed his miiiiinnnndddd!"_

"Why, though?" He finally asked.

"One of us could simply sneak in and take a look around to make sure it's safe. If there _are_ villains then we could get valuable info from them. At least, if their against us.

"You just want a reason to sneak around like in those ol' Secret Agent Clank holovids, don't ya pal?" Ratchet chuckled

"I would take joy in that," Clank smiled

"Well then, if their in I'd say that's a win win," Ratchet took a look at the others.

Deku gave a thumbs up.

"That would probably be our best bet. I could go intangible and slip in without anybody noticing, unless our enemies are in there. Then its probably been-"

"Did you say intangible?" Ratchet looked very confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh I dunno you just NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" Ratchet yelped, very annoyed.

"Ok so that was a bit stupid. I didn't think about it. It might not work, anyway," Danny said, clearly not fazed by the comment he had just mentioned, since it was so normal for him.

It wasn't normal for Ratchet.

"Why the heck won't it work?" Ratchet questioned

"Is there some restriction to the power?" Deku added.

"No no. No restrictions. Just- ohhh boy- did I not mention I'm half ghost?" Danny chuckled 

"Your **WHAT?"** Ratchet nearly jumped.

"I'm a _halfa. Half ghost, half human," Danny replied nonchalantly._

 _"_ That's seriously messed up!"

"I'm not dead in any way, just so you know."

"That makes me feel a bit better, but c'mon man. That's seriously insane!"

"I'm entirely aware. You might not want to know _how_ I got them..."

Ratchet gave Danny a confused face and from reading it you could just tell 

" ** _what the actual FLIP?"_**

"Ok. Deku tell me you don't have some insanely messed up powers like Danny over here!" Ratchet looked over to the other.

"I have powers, but not _ghost_ powers. Didn't know ghosts had powers. Actually, I didn't know ghosts were real-"

"Just show us what you can do then, will ya?" Ratchet was giving Deku this kitten-eye look. He _really_ wanted to know.

"Alright, but I'd like to know what _you_ can do, too!"

"Me? I'm telling you now that I can't use magic or anything of the sort at all. I have an absurd amount of ridiculous looking guns and weapons. I just don't know if I have access to the ones I don't have on hand with me," Ratchet replied.

"Oh. Ok then," Deku charged his power, positioned his middle finger to do that weird rock symbol but with only that finger (cuz apparently he does this attack that way) and got ready to do what looked like shoot something.

The thing that caught Ratchet's eye were the pink veins running through his body and the turquoise lighting flying all around him. Why was it doing that? Could he do something with lightning??

Deku lifted his finger quickly and air shot past all of them and into a tree.

The tree nearly fell.

"What the actual heck?!" Ratchet's eyes widened.

Clearly Clank was about to be all over him about how he shot air from his finger until Deku explained that he wasn't creating air, but rather shooting his finger upward so fast it condensed and shot the air in quick and powerful jets.

Deku proceeded to show them his shoot style move, knocking down two trees and then doing a "Texas smash" into another.

"That was seriously crazy!" 

"I will admit you would be a very very difficult opponent if we had to fight, but we have an even chance."

"I think knowing your abilities will aid in our teamwork. How well can you control these powers?" Clank asked.

"I suppose I can use them pretty good. I can only use up to 20% of my power right now. Plus I have to be very careful when using my arms because their prone to breaking very easily now-"

Deku pulled off his glove to show a scarred hand.

"I went a bit overboard more than a few times and messed up my hands. Our school nurse says if I keep smashing with my hands I could lose the ability to move them at all," Deku said.

"That isn't good. As far as I can tell, your the only one in the group with a power you can't handle. There aren't any reprocussions for your powers, Danny?"

"When I use my most powerful attack I use up all or the remainder of my energy. I'll have you know I save it for finishing moves or emergencies so it might not be used at all," Danny explained. 

"Good to know." Clank nodded.

"You might have it better than me." 

"Guys I'd say it's time we get going if we don't want to walk all night, y'know what I mean?" Ratchet said, gesturing towards the setting sun.

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

Deku gave another thumbs up.

"Good idea. It would probably not do us good to be walking in the darkness in a place we do not know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done! Remember to suggest a title (as I struggle to decide one haha)


	4. The Distant City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally make it to the far off building they wanted to get to.... only to realize it's an entire city, and it's in trouble!

[4: The distant city]"

"How much farther?" Ratchet looked down at Clank.

"We should be there within 12 minutes." The little robot replied.

Ratchet sighed. They'd been walking for a while now, and it was past midnight. There went not walking all night.

"Hopefully this will all be worth it," Danny muttered.

"It, in theory, should," Clank said.

"In theory?" 

"Yes."

"Anybody else hear that?" Deku suddenly mentioned, pointing at some bushes. 

"I haven't heard anything but us around here," Danny said.

"I'll scan the area," Clank took a moment to scan for any living things that weren't the four of them.

There was someone nearby, but it wasn't in the bushes.

"Somebody is approximately 7 feet away. I didn't see anything in the bush when I scanned, so it was probably the wind that caused the rustle," Clank said.

"What should we do about the one nearby? Do you know anything about them?" Ratchet glanced over at Clank. He liked to question many things as of late. Why was he so antsy? Clank was worried about his partner, partially because he never really acted this way unless he was truly worried or upset, and partially because it was just a bit weird.

"I can scan agai-"

"Well hello there boys, and Daniel. This is quite the surprise, now isn't it?"

Everyone stopped. 

"Aww c'mon, it coulda been anyone, but it was you, Vlad?!"

"You know this man, Danny?" Clank looked up at him and back at this 'Vlad' man.

"Yep. Looks like we were right, or at least Vlad is here-"

"Right that the villains are here?"

"Yeah"

"Is it bad that I already dislike him because of his outfit?" Ratchet chuckled.

"I don't find it polite you judge me by my outfit!" Vlad looked already overwhelmingly angry, maybe a bit more than he should have been.

"Before we get into a brawl of any kind, I'd like to ask you this: are there any other villains with you?" Danny questioned him. Hopefully, he would answer.

"Indeed there are," Vlad replied straightforward.

"Who?" 

"I will let you figure that out. I'm simply here as a warning to you boys. If I were you, I would stay away..."

And with that Vlad went intangible, and then flew off.

"Was that normal?" Clank asked, confused.

"Not really. If it were him, he would have at least attacked once," Danny replied, just as confused. 

"Unless...." Deku muttered.

"Unless what?" Danny asked him.

"O-oh nothing. It's most likely wrong anyway. I doubt the-" Deku trailed off into silence. He pulled out his notebook and flipped through. 

"I doubt it. Nevermind," he finally finished.

"unless there are multiple villains here. If all the league is here, then... hmmm."

"Uhm.. ok?" Danny replied and then followed up with "we should probably get going," 

"Indeed," Clank nodded.

"Sounds good to me," 

"Ok then!" 

....

"Finalllllyyyyyyyy!" Ratchet stretched. 

They were at their destination. It wasn't just a big building....

It was a big city!

"HOLY WOAH THIS IS AWESOME!!" Deku was having the heckin time of his life just looking at everything. 

To be fair it was a super huge cool futuristic kinda city.

"Did you seriously just say holy woah?" Ratchet looked at Deku, who was still freaking out, with a very confused face before laughing, like, a lot.

"Yes I did!"

"Wowee this has been a trip!" 

Clank was blown away by all of this tech, and everyone else was most likely too. 

That was until somebody came running up to them, and they looked afraid. 

"Hey, are you guys, like, heroes? You look the part-" she was shaking and freaking out.

"Indeed we are. Is there something wrong?" Clank asked.

"Indeed, indeed!! Villains have taken over our humble city!" She yelped.

"Then we will assist, right?" Clank looked back at the others.

"I'm in if their in."

"Yes!" 

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then it is time to get to the bottom of this!" Clank said triumphantly.

"Somebody really misses those holovids" Ratchet muttered.


	5. [EX: Hero Notebook] [5: Batteries]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have caught wind of villains taking over the city they finally arrived in. Who is behind the invasion, and could it be the villains they know?  
> They did get a warning from Vlad, and before leaving he said to "stay away".  
> What could it all mean?  
> ....  
> In this special extra we explore a bit about what Deku thought when he met Ratchet, Danny, and Clank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

**[EX: Hero Notebook]**

This was gonna take some getting used to. Being in an entirely new place with three new super odd people sure was strange for a random school kid. At least, to _them_ he was probably a random school kid. Wait, did they even know Deku was a school kid? 

To make himself feel a bit better, Deku decided to pull out his almost full Hero Notebook and started writing. If he would fight alongside them (if it was needed) he would need to remember _how_ they fought. Now that he was acquainted with the heroes, he could at least write a bit about em just in case.

_"Wonder what their hero names are. Do they even have hero names?"_

"Hey guys, uhm, I'd like to know if you guys have hero names-" Deku peered over his shoulder at the others, who were talking about random stuff.

"Danny Phantom," Danny simply replied, then going back to fiddling with his fingers.

"Me and Clank? No special names but what I told ya, pal." 

"Oh ok. Thanks."

"Anytime, bud. Whatcha writin?" 

Deku contemplated telling him, but he thought it might be awkward if he said he was writing about them. He kept it to himself.

"Nothing much."

"Okie dokie then." Ratchet replied and turned back to Danny and Clank, who were now talking about space. 

Danny was being very obsessive about it, clearly showing love for the stars (gosh when I say he loves it I _mean it)_

_"I'm usually not this personal about things... guess that's what I get for trying to fight Kurogiri? No, he couldn't have caused this..."_

"Do any of you guys have any idea why we're here?" Deku suddenly asked, turning towards the others.

"Well, you guys came by once I had messed up with that darned Dimensionator, so maybe it had something to do with that?"

"Good enough answer for me. We'll figure it out in due time... 'least I hope," Danny said, shrugging.

They continued talking for awhile until Deku finally looked up again, noticing a looming building in the distance.

_"What's that?"_

"Hey guys! Look over there!" Deku pulled himself up and walked over to the others, gesturing towards that building, or at least what he could assume was a building, in the distance.

"It appears to be a structure of some sort," Clank mentioned as he walked to the ledge.

"Yeah, probably. Wanna check it out?" Danny asked. 

After a while the heroes had decided they'd go and observe the distant structure.

"Alright guys! Let's head out before it gets too dark." 

"Sounds good."

Deku gave a thumbs up.

.....

It was almost midnight by the time the heroes were even remotely close to the building. The moon was somewhat dull on this night, and it was overcast.

"Well there goes getting there before dark..." Ratchet groaned.

Danny was basically half asleep, not even aware of what they were doing anymore.

While Deku was tired, he'd been up hanging out in the dorms this long before, so he wasn't as unaware or tired as Danny.

"Y'there buddy?" Ratchet gestured to Danny, who had now closed his eyes and slumped into a tree or two.

"Yeeehhh" he replied. 

"Alright then...."

"We should probably rest," Clank suggested.

"While that would be nice we rea-"

Suddenly, Ratchet heard a loud thump, only to realize Danny had switched to human form and was sleeping on the ground.

"Wow ok were sleeping here then."

"Sound good to me~" Deku murmured and slumped himself against a tree.

"Not an ideal sleeping spot, but at this rate I'll take anything..."

**[5: Batteries]**

"Do you know where the villains are hiding?" Deku asked the civilian, who had stated her name as Mae.

" _hiding?_ oh they are making their presence VERY obvious, sir," she chuckled as if she was horribly nervous, then cleared her throat.

"They took over the big building in the center of the city," she finally added.

"Alright then, that's where we're headed. Thank you very much, ma'am," Deku nodded and walked up to the others, who were relatively close.

"I suppose we should get going," Ratchet paused. "Where are they?" 

"The big building we were heading for," Deku replied, pointing.

"Of course that's the one they took..." Ratchet muttered.

"Ratchet," Clank directed to his partner.

"Yeah, pal?" Ratchet asked

"I need to charge," the robot continued.

" **AHH SHOOT YOU DIDN'T CHARGE BEFORE WE WE'RE SENT HERE, DID YOU?!** " Ratchet panicked.

"We had no time, so I did not," Clank said.

"How much time left till you give out?" Ratchet asked.

"I have only 15 minutes remaining before my battery goes out," Clank answered.

"15 MINUTES!?" Ratchet jumped.

"Affirmative," 

Ratchet sighed, pausing for just a moment.

"I-I'm sorry buddy. I probably should have listened to you earlier so we could have gotten it worked out..." 

"It is ok, Ratchet. Once we get back home we will be alright, so it's fine."

"But... what if we need your help later?"

"I will shut down now and when you need me all you have to do is wake me up. I do have a system where it will take me 2 minutes to wake up. This is so I am not bothered by loud fights, at least for a short time."

"I bet Present Mic could get you awake in just a few seconds. Trust me, I wake up to his screaming every morning." Deku chuckled.

"Present who?" Ratchet gave him a strange look, before turning back to Clank.

"Do be safe, and try not to be reckless, ok?" 

" _Veryyyy funnnyyyyy Clannnkkkkk_ " Ratchet smirked before letting his companion get onto his back, nestling himself comfortably in the spot he always sat in. Clank proceeded to turn off.

"Can we quickly go look around and see if there's a charging pad Clank can use round here?"

"Uhm yeah, sure. Let's ge-" Danny was cut off by a loud wail from an unknown voice.

Closer and closer his voice was heard from what seemed like a mile away, yet he was swooping in one explosion at a time....

"DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screeched, landing atop a shorter building a jumping down.

Deku turned around, nearly tripping at the shear speed.

"Kacchan?!" He jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO we're going good here! I really hope your liking the series so far.  
> I don't know why I wanted to do an extra but I didn't want to do it later because it might be weird to go back to the start.  
> Hope your ready for the next few chapters hehe


	6. [6] Kacchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Bakugo comes soaring in from the distance, startling the bajeebers outta Deku, and definitely surprising the others.  
> Now... just why is he here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was VERY proud when I came up with the twist for Bakugo showing up at the end of the last chapter, so hopefully maybe you thought that was cool :D  
> Oh yeah. I just finished planning out every remaining chapter, and I've racked in a nice 23 chapters for yall to enjoy :)  
> Note: if your an anime only veiwer for My Hero Academia, then I should probably tell you later on Bakugo refers to Mr. Aizawa as "Sensei" as they do in the manga (they usually call him Aizawa-Sensei but sometimes just Sensei.) Figure it would be polite to clear this up just in case.  
> Oh, I decided to break the habit of only calling Izuku 'Deku' since Bakugo came in. Sorry if that was sudden lol  
> Get ready for a lot of screaming in later chapters. If your nervous about that, you'll get it in due time.

"WHO THE FLIP ARE THESE WEIRDOS??!!" Bakugo jumped. He had just landed on the ground next to Izuku. Ratchet, and Danny.

"They're some other heroes, Kacchan," Izuku replied.

"Tch. One looks scrawny and the other's as tired as Sensei. How are these dummies heroes?" He scoffed.

"You don't have to be so rough! They told me a bit about themselves and they're pretty cool," Izuku crossed his arms.

"Deku, you think _EVERY_ hero is cool. Don't even!" Bakugo growled.

"Now is not the ti-" Clank had awoken from Bakugo's screaming, and was ONCE AGAIN interrupted.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB ROBOT!" Bakugo yelled again, this time with a fire in his eyes.

"Don't you dare call Clank dumb!" Ratchet huffed, stomping up to Bakugo.

"You tryn'a challenge me, you weird little furball?!" 

"Oh I'll gladly challenge you!"

"Ratchet, we really should not be arguing!" Clank spoke up.

Ratchet sighed.

"Alright, will you dummies tell me who you are?" 

"I'm Ratchet, and this is my partner, Clank. Ratchet huffed.

"I'm Danny," Danny muttered.

"Alright then. Call me Bakugo. Kacchan is reserved for resident Dum dum, Deku over here." 

_"I think this might be affection"_

Izuku looked puzzled, but maybe he should just be happy Kacchan cared.

"So... how did you get here, Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

"Suppose you'd want to know that..."

...

[Woah! It's a flashback scene!!]

"DEKU? DEKUUUU!" Bakugo called out. It was pitch black outside, and Izuku still hadn't returned to the dorms.

"DEKU YOU BETTER SHOW YOURELF!" Bakugo yelled out again.

Another figure walked up to him- it was Ochaco.

"I haven't seen him anywhere... I hope he's alright," she said.

"No luck on my part, either," Todoroki stepped out of the shadows with Iida.

"Its not like Midoriya to be wandering about all alone in the dark... what could he be up to?" Todoroki eyed Bakugo, then Ochaco.

"Agreed. He would have been back hours ago..." Iida said.

"Something went down. Maybe a villain. In fact, most likely a villain," Bakugo clenched his teeth, looking around again.

"We should head back. It is unsafe out here right now, since we have strayed quite far from U.A." Iida proposed, starting to turn.

"I'm gonna continue looking for a few more minutes. That dummy probably got himself lost or kidnapped," Bakugo snarled.

"If he did get taken by a villain, he could be in serious trouble! Maybe we should tell the teachers that's what we think happened!" Ochaco pointed out.

"No, not enough proof just yet. Bakugo, when you return tell us what you think could have happened," Todoroki said.

"Your not the boss, but it's a good idea so I'll do it anyway," Bakugo scoffed before turning and walking deeper into the dark.

There was a point where he couldn't even see his own hands, and that's when he was ready to head back home... 

That was until he heard a rustling from the underbrush, and a pair of eyes. They were glowing a strange reddish color, and around his ridiculously tall forehead was a green aura (although much fainter than the red.)

"Who's there?!" He tried to speak in a shushed voice, but this is Bakugo were talking about and he's pretty terrible at talking quietly.

"Hmmm, an interesting squishey you are indeed..."

" _what_? Are you trying to insult me?" Bakugo stared into the pair of deep red eyes with pure hatred, as usual.

"NO, THAT'S WHAT I CALL ALL YOU GROSS ORGANIC LIFE FORMS, DUMBELL!" The voice screamed.

"OH I'M NO DUMBELL! YOU SOUND LIKE THE DUMBELL TO ME, SEEING AS SQUISHEY IS A WEIRD WAY OF CALLING ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!" 

"OH YEAH, WELL... well.... I'M NOT AN ORGANIC LIFE FORM LIKE YOU GROSS HUMANS, I AM A SUPERIOR BEING."

"OH YEAH?" 

"YES!"

"AS IF!"

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

"GOOD!"

Bakugo drove away the darkness with a ton of explosions plowing in at that really annoying person in the bushes. When he finally found and hit him, he hit pure metal. Metal?

"Huh?" 

"YES, I, THE SUPERIOR. TIS I AM A ROBOT!"

"You think just cuz your a robot your better than everybody else?"

"That is indeed the case, Squishey!" 

Bakugo had enough of this weirdo guy, leaping up and lighting up the night (and the figure) with a howitzer impact and a plethora of small explosions.

"Oooh I want this one!" The robot muttered, and as Bakugo came in for another big attack, he had decided.

When Bakugo landed the hit, he pummeled his fist into a tree. When he lifted himself up, he realized he 

1- burnt that tree nicely. Mmmmm crispy tree

2- was in daylight

3- was definitely far away from that STUPID robot.

....

"You had a run in with Dr Nefarious?" Ratchet jumped.

Bakugo gave him the most confused-mortified face and said "Your joking, right? _that's_ his name?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Reminds me of when we heard the League of Villains' name for the first time. It was so dumb! What is it with terrible villain names?"

"I have no idea~"

"Guys, you do realize we have places to be-" Danny cut in.

"LIKE WHERE, WEIRDO?" Bakugo yelled 

_"I almost thought he'd stay calm for awhile..."_

"See, we were trying to help th-" Izuku was trying to explain what they were going to do, but Bakugo clearly wasn't having it because

"Shut up!"

"Can I please flipping explain what we were doing for once, Kacchan?" 

Bakugo wasn't about to give in, but they found themselves in a pinch the moment Izuku was ready to continue.

B **o** O **m**

"Huh?"

"What're those things??" Ratchet pulled out his wrench and another weapon (the fire whip from the third game) for the first time since the heroes met and held a fighting stance. He had noticed there was a ton of robots, presumably made by Nefarious, coming straight for them.

In mere moments, they were entirely surrounded.

"Those are some dumb looking robots" Bakugo muttered. 

"You guys better get ready!" Danny called over his shoulders, having already jumped into the fray with Bakugo.

"There are so many of them! How did Nefarious make so many?" Ratchet was currently standing his ground with Izuku close by, turning his head and looking him in the eyes.

"I dunno, but I have a hunch."

"And what might that be?"

"Twice. Twice is a villain from the League (of Villains) and he can duplicate himself and other objects. He could have duplicated himself, and then they duplicated until there was enough to make this many robots. Their weak, and they melt down all the same. They may be tiny and fragile, but there is too many of them for the four of us to take on at once." He explained to Ratchet, who then nodded, realizing then the situation they were in.

"We nee-" Ratchet began, but unsurprisingly he was interrupted (because Clank's asleep again, so he has to be the one caught by the running gag!)

"Open! Gate of the golden bull!" A female voice called, and a sudden doorbell ring was heard, followed up by "Taurus!" 

And then another voice screamed across the field with a " **FIRE DRAGON ROAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!** "

All four of the currently fighting heroes looked up to see them:

Two wizards landing in the battlefield, when spewing fire from his mouth and the other landing on the back of a large bull-

That was standing on two legs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed that.  
> Y'know what's crazy? Some random kid on the internet might be freaking the heck out about my fanfiction right now. Like, at the levels I do for others. And the level of excitement I have for some stories is crazy high. Just imagine a freight train going at 30000000000000 k/ms with no brakes. Yeah.  
> That would make me just as excited as them. Also, I can't seem to process this fact (as many others can't imagine it either.)  
> Oof :]

**Author's Note:**

> Yay fun times this chapter is done:)  
> Hope you like it  
> Please suggest titles  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So uhm weird thing  
> The notes show up twice? Just read the ones outside the grey area I think. It's weird lol
> 
> I'll have a set amount of chapters soon since I started properly planning things.  
> I just realized something.  
> One- there is no gray area  
> Two- the notes are the notes for the first chapter and for this chapter.It's weird, but probably ok.


End file.
